


The Hidden Heir

by CavannaRose



Series: Psylocke Stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Hunted, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Vonase was born in 1946. She was the daughter of Gabrielle Haller and Wolfgang Von Strucker. In order to protect her from her father, her mother put her into a small orphanage in downtown New York City. She was a quiet child and kept mostly to herself. In 1961, when she was fifteen, Baron Von Strucker somehow found out about her existence. Frantic for her daughter's safety, Gabrielle called on a friend to help her hide her daughter once more. Charles Xavier put Samantha into a cryostasis created by Hank McCoy in the Xavier Mansion that kept her frozen in time at the age of fifteen. In 1998, Charles re-awakened Samantha after he felt the threat to her had passed. He used his telepathic abilities to make her and the family he placed her with believe that she had been adopted by them as a child. </p><p>Now von Strucker's son has learned about his sister, and wants her for some obscure purpose. They aren't sure what it is, but a mysterious benefactor has contacted the mutant known as Psylocke to protect the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was funny, life. It didn't seem to matter how much you fought against it, the patterns of existence always brought you back to the same places. For Betsy Braddock, that place was Xavier's School for Gifted Youth. She'd spent her time on the X-Men, and she'd spent her time opposing them. It was funny how much each side felt the same. In the end, the girl who had once picked up her brother's mantle of Captain Britain, had decided that the only side likely not to irritate her right out of existence, was her own side. She still helped out when asked, Xavier was a very persuasive man. Perhaps because her own abilities were telekinetic in nature, she felt an affinity for the older mutant.

Whatever it was, today she was here on business. Rumours were floating around about that Werner von Strucker had awoken from his coma... and that he had a sister that he was determined to find for reasons that were bound to be unpleasant. HYDRA was having a schism, between the upstart and von Strucker's heir, and he wanted an edge. Whomever had told him about the lost child was going to hear from Elizabeth sooner or later, but what was most important was getting to the girl before her brother's men located her.

Instinct led her to Charles. Who else would have the resources to disappear someone like that? Though he normally expressed a mild disapproval for her 'free lance' work as she called it, she felt that this was a cause that he could get behind. Jaw set in a grim line, she marched down to where he was holding a class, standing in the doorway while he dismissed the fresh-faced young mutants. The woman known as Psylocke studied each of the youths carefully, getting a feel for their power levels. The fact of the matter was the professor rarely taught anyone but the cream of the crop, grooming them for his little army, whatever he told himself. 

"Charles." She greeted him blandly, an eyebrow raised.

"Elizabeth, do come in. Tea?" He was the very picture of civility, perhaps to perversely contrast her own hostile nature. Still, she nodded once as he wheeled over to the sideboard to heat the kettle. Soon the two of them were facing each other across his desk, cups in hand. She could follow the small rituals to keep the peace, after all. Finally he sighed. "Ask what you came here to ask, Elizabeth. You know I can't read your mind unless you allow it."

She smiled, enjoying that she was one of the few that could keep him out, should she wish it. Unfortunately, her patience was nearing it's end, so she didn't dance around the topic. "Strucker's daughter. Her charming brother is awake, and knows she's out there somewhere. He's looking for her, and I'm being paid good money to make sure she stays hidden wherever she's been tucked away, or else she'll be put away more permanently. So don't play games with me today, Charles. I don't have the energy for it while the girl's life is in danger."

Xavier merely nodded, his face serious. "I've heard such rumours. You must promise me, Elizabeth, that you will do your best for her. She is a sweet, gentle-natured woman. I would not wish to see her hurt." Betsy swore, and then leaned in as Charles gave her everything she needed to find the daughter of one of the most notorious HYDRA leaders ever. It was hard to believe. Hitting the road within the hour, she pointed her bike towards St. Jude's. If she was lucky, she could do this without ever talking to the sugar-sweet female directly.


	2. Chapter 2

Luck, as usual, was determined not to run at the side of Elizabeth Braddock. First her bike blew a tire, and the only reason no one was scraping her off the pavement like a strawberry-coated pancake was due to her telekinesis. Then, she took the wrong dang turn off, getting her sorry butt lost in the city for at least an hour. By the time she'd arrived at Miss Sweetness and Light's workplace, she was in the first stages of a rather towering black mood. Stomping in she got into a yelling match with the front desk girl, before being summarily deposited back outside. Kicking a pole Elizabeth swore. The damn woman wasn't even here today. Just her fucking run of luck.

Pulling out her phone she made a quick succession of increasingly surly calls, until she found that the woman had gone off to bring gifts to the children's hospital. Braddock groaned, rubbing her forehead. Just what she needed. Saint Samantha and oodles of sickly little brats rubbing their snotty noses all over the place. Kicking her bike into gear she raced across the city, breaking one of the professor's rules to use her mental powers to reroute a traffic cop from her speeding tail.

Finally she arrived at the hospital, irritated and ready to pick a fight with someone. Down below she saw a woman who could only be the target unloading wrapped parcels onto a cart, but it was the person beside her that sent Betsy's already boiling blood into complete meltdown mode. Practically tossing her bike to the side, Psylocke dropped all pretenses at working this like a normal person. Charles' way just wasn't going to work today.

Her psychic shields flared up, brilliant pink around her, and a pair of long, shimmering psychic blades slid along the tops of her hands. "Brock Rumlow you move your arse away from that civilian or I will rip apart your head and stir the meager insides around until you think your name is Fiona Finchley. You get me?"

The villain known as Crossbones, since that was indeed who the supposedly nice man helping out Samantha was, gave Elizabeth a grin, one hand sliding behind his back to draw his weapon, the other reaching for the young woman's arm. "Running errands for the real powers again, Betsy? You know that she's one of ours, whether she knows it or not. I'm just here to take the errant child home is all."

Snarling, Elizabeth took a risk, dropping one of the blades to send a mental pulse at Rumlow, knocking him back. His grip on the gun never loosened, and he dragged himself back into position by Samantha's arm, lowering the gun at Betsy. "You're gonna wish you never did that." The shots rang out in the small parking lot, echoing in Elizabeth's ears as her other psychic blade dropped, shields flashing where they hardened in her defense. She could stop them, but it took focusing all her power to prevent that kind of damage.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl screamed, struggling in Rumlow's grip. "Who the hell are you people! Someone help me!"

Betsy snarled, pushing forward, shields full up. "I am trying to help you, you stupid twit. Isn't that clear?"

All of a sdden a strange mist seems to escape from the girl's pores, enveloping Brock. The girl gasps, as if she was unaware that it would happen, and as Crossbones falls to his knees she screams again, wrenching her arm free and running for her vehicle. The door slams shut and Psylocke swears. Apparently this was all going to continue to plummet downhill at an alarming rate. She watches the car tear out of the parking lot, swerving madly, and lets loose a long string of rather inventive invectives. She didn't want to babysit some screaming ninny, her ears were already ringing. She also didn't want to chase the woman all over hell's half acre. Luckily, she knew where the woman lived.

First though, there was some trash to take out. Keeping her shields firmly in place, who knew what the crap the girl had emitted did to a body, she moved in to stand over Rumlow. The HYDRA agent was convulsing on the ground, clearly in high levels of discomfort. Braddock placed one pointed boot right on his throat, making him go still. "Let's get something straight between us, Brock-luv. This job? If you get in my way it very much might be your last."

"Bitch." He managed to squeeze out, his hand unable to get to his gun since he needed both to keep her from crushing his larynx completely as she leaned a little harder on him.

"Woof. Now go home to your master and tell him there's a bigger dog on the playground. Got it?" With a nasty little sneer she let him go, and then kicked him hard in the temple, using her powers to give it a little extra oomph. Now... To find Miss Vonase and take care of her mission. Wheeling her bike around she headed for the girl's home address. A wounded or frightened animal usually headed to ground somewhere comfortable and familiar... home seemed like a good place to start looking.


End file.
